


devine intervention

by captain_cUmCuM



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Link Whump, Lots of Crying, Whump, and cursing, and yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_cUmCuM/pseuds/captain_cUmCuM
Summary: Full summary inside.
Kudos: 23





	devine intervention

Just a little whump based off of  [this post](https://being-human-is-bad.tumblr.com/post/629189015492509696/i-dont-think-enough-people-talk-about-how-young) , you know the one where I break all of Tumblr’s hearts in three to five paragraphs? Yeah. Link feels a lot of emotions but the main one he feels is anger. He’s just sad and disappointed and angry.  


_ Yeah, I cut my hair, close the blinds  
_ _ Play Hallelujah like two dozen times  
_ _ And yesterday, I tried to pray  
_ _ But I didn't know what to say  
_ _ I’m too sad to cry _

\--

Link stood at the feet of the goddess statue, he’d come here to pray. To ask Hylia for guidance, but at the foot of that statue, the words left him. Everything he’d planned to say, wanted to say, needed to say, gone. He gripped his pants, biting his lip between his teeth. 

“Did you even have a plan?” he hissed, looking up at the statue. The goddess’ soft smile and opened arms, though meant to be comforting, only fueled the rage deep in his gut. 

“After you sent a group of  _ children  _ to a fight they had no chance of winning,  _ what did you expect us to do!?”  _ His voice bounced off the decaying temple walls. He scoffed bitterly, looking down at the floor.    


“That’s just like you. Always there, always calling to me whispering telling me what I’m destined to do with  _ my  _ life, and then when you’re  _ actually  _ needed?  **_Nothing._ ** ” He shook his head, looking back at the decrepit archway leading into the temple.    


_ This is ridiculous.  _   


Link wiped welling tears from his eyes with the back of his leather glove.    


“I hope you know  _ Hylia  _ sending children to fight your battles? Not very goddess-like.” he spat, the same hot tears returning to his eyes, reflecting the anger that began to burn inside of him. 

_ “It had a purpose, my child. You have a purpose.”  _ Link’s eyes widened, both in shock of her response and of her audacity. 

“ A purpose?” he said, each syllable dripping with venom.    


“And what exactly is that purpose?!” He laughed dryly at the lack of response.    


“Oh no, don’t go silent now. Enlighten me, my goddess, what  _ is  _ my purpose?” He couldn’t control the tears at this point, nor the anger, yelling at the statue as if Hylia was a real person. A person who was actually there, who could see his rage, feel his spite, and possibly, care.   


_ “ _ _ It has yet to be fulfilled, you will find it then.”  _ That answer struck a nerve.    


“Yet to be fulfilled? **_Yet to be fulfilled?!_** Bringing Hyrule to ruin isn’t fulfilling enough? Failing everyone, losing everyone I could’ve called family, losing everyone I have **_ever_** **_loved_** isn’t fulfilling enough for you?! You needn’t tell me my purpose! I know my purpose! **_My purpose is failing and I’d say I’ve fucking fulfilled it!_** ” Link had lost all sense, fuming and huffing like a savage lynel. He barely registered the tears that now streaked his cheeks, turning already flushed skin redder.   


_ “ _ _ Your purpose,”  _ Hylia started, a fool would think they heard anger in her voice. A fool indeed  _ “Is to bring peace to Hyrule. To be a hero.”  _   


“ **_I'm just a kid!_ ** ” he screamed, hand balled into a fist, scratching at the skin of his chest, hunched over as he screamed and shouted at a voice in his head.    


“I’m a kid, dammit, and all of my friends are dead because of me. Do you know how much it hurts to know that  **_every fucking person you’ve ever loved is dead because of you?!_ ** I just want to mourn, I want to grieve, Hylia,  **_let me grieve_ ** .” 

_ “You’ve spent a hundred years grieving.” _

“ **_I spent a hundred years in a coma healing from the battle I almost died in!_ ** ” Link fell to his knees, hands smacking against the stone.    


“ _ the battle i should’ve died in,”  _ he whispered, tears falling down to the dirt below him.   


_ “ _ _ I feel your pain, my child, this anger is good. Feel it, but don’t let it distract you from what’s important.”  _ A warmth swamped him, like an embrace from someone you love and trust dearly. Even though there was no one, presently, in the temple alongside him. 

“And what  **_is_ ** important!?”    


_ “ _ _ Saving Hyrule.”  _ The warmth pulled away from him, leaving him in the swampy cold of the temple ruins.

“There you go again spewing that hero bullshit.” A soft gust of wind blew his tunic up, it was cold and bit at his skin.    


_ “Deny it all you wish, you are the hero of Hyrule.”  _ Link’s hair fell down around his shoulders, hanging over his eyes, he dared her to speak again. Though he was powerless against her, and had nothing to fight with even if otherwise, he wasn’t fond of her at the moment.    


_ “You are Hyrule’s light.”  _   


“ **_I’m just a kid! What if I don’t want to be a hero?_ ** ” 

_ “It doesn’t matter what you want to be!”  _ The goddess boomed,  _ “You are a hero and you should be happy as a hero!”  _ A violent gust of wind blew through the temple, with it went leaves and dirt, twisting Link’s hair and cooling his tears against his hot skin.    


“ **_How am I supposed to be happy when all I know is pain?”_ ** Link sobbed, head hanging as the gusts of wind stopped abruptly, leaving his hair a tangled heap of leaves and sticks that fell around his shoulders. The dried tears were quickly replaced with fresh ones that turned the dirt and gravel below him to mud.    


“It hurts so much,” he whimpered, dragging his nails through the dirt as he sat up. 

“I miss them all so much.” his voice, already so small and weak, was drowned in hics and sobs. He hated being in such a state of weakness, of vulnerability, though he was relatively safe on this plateau, he was still aware of his surroundings, and fighting an enemy in such a state would prove challenging (and embarrassing.)

“for once in my life...i just wanna be  _ okay _ . i just...wanna be  _ happy. _ ”

_ “And you will be, sweet Link, in due time you’ll get the break you deserve.” _

**Author's Note:**

> 1014 words in total


End file.
